the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Really Nervous
Barbados USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Nicholas Abbey. Saint Peter, Barbardos. -> (Sherman Park. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) For this final Leg of the race, you will go to Chicago, Illinois. Find the park shown in this picture, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Park. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Jardine Water Purification Plant. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Go to the largest water filtration plant in the world, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Water Purification Plant. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Milton Lee Olive Park. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) In the park right next to your current location, you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Lee Olive Park. Chicago, Illinois, USA. ROADBLOCK Who can find the American hero? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find the one Medal of Honor recipient born January 25th. Once you have the correct name, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Lee Olive Park. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Temple Sholom of Chicago. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Now go to a Jewish synagogue, this one completed back in 1928. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Sholom of Chicago. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Conrad Sulzer Regional Library. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Now go to a library, this one named after a 19th-century Swiss settler. Opened in 1985, it was designed by the German-American architect Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 7 - Sulzer Regional Library. Chicago, Illinois, USA. ROADBLOCK Who would like to know FPA? Note: If your partner did the Medal-of-Honor-Roadblock, you have to do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will search through a series of quotes for the one quote not said by Franklin Pierce Adams. Once you have the correct quote, and found out who actually said it, you will get your next clue. Clue 8 - Sulzer Regional Library. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Peggy Notebaert Nature Museum. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Search this word cloud for the location of your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 9 - Notebaert Nature Museum. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Adler Planetarium. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Go to America’s first planetarium, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 10 - Planetarium. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Navy Pier. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) Go to a pier, the largest one when opened in 1916. It is now a big tourist attraction, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 11 - Pier. Chicago, Illinois, USA. FINAL TASK To get your Final Clue, you will now have to complete one Final Task! Here, you have to assemble 11 four-digit numbers using the provided link. There are four rows with ten or eleven points, each with a number. Solve this puzzle and give the hosts the correct 11 four-digit numbers to get your Final Clue. Clue 12 - Pier. Chicago, Illinois, USA. -> (Wrigley Field. Chicago, Illinois, USA.) This is it! Go a stadium, which has been home to the Chicago Cubs for almost a century, and run to the Finish Line! Hurry!!!! GO, GO, GO!!!!! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. 6 continents, 16 countries, 26 cities, more than 40.000 miles, Jamie & Tyler, you are the official winners of The Amazing Race, congratulations! Alf & Jessy, you are the second team to arrive, congratulations. Fitz & Purry, congratulations, you are the third team to arrive. Trivia *This episode was named by Jamie & Tyler. Gallery None Category:Episodes (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes